


still, there are darkened places

by precipice_blades



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Choking, M/M, Post-Canon, Riding, Rough Sex, Scratching, brief mentions of implied dub-con, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precipice_blades/pseuds/precipice_blades
Summary: “You…” Megaman inhales sharply. “You’re going to get the cybeasts hooked on sex?”Lan makes a strangled noise at Megaman’s bluntness. “Y-Yes. When you put it like that, it sounds stupid…” he mumbles to himself. “Besides, the first thing they did to me when they saw me was attack my neck like some starved vampire.”Or: Megaman has a problem. Lan has a rather unorthodox solution.





	still, there are darkened places

**Author's Note:**

> title is from part II by paramore.
> 
> warning for hypothetical violence/dub-con.

On good days, Megaman doesn’t feel like an absolute wreck.

He'd wake up comfortably, breaths shifting through his lungs and out of his mouth in soft exhales. The morning rays would filter through the blue blinds adorning the windows and bask his bedroom—the one he shared with Lan—in a mosaic of warm, muted hues. 

He’d get up slowly because he’s not in the hero scene anymore and he’s allowed to spend all the free time he has in whichever way he pleases. He’d clean himself up in the bathroom and walk out feeling refreshed, exuberance pouring out of him in waves.

Today, unfortunately, is not a good day.

Megaman wakes up with a shout bubbling in his throat. His body feels weak and exhausted, like he’s been running a marathon and has yet to reach the finish line. Artificial sweat oozes out of every pore imaginable, utterly soaking his nightwear. Migraines torment his head in intervals, allowing him only a few seconds of reprieve before another one is inflicted upon his already throbbing skull.

His heart beats fast, quick as a rabbit’s scampering. Each thunderous clap in his chest beats in time with the pain in his head. He gasps and lurches forward when a particularly powerful headache racks his form. His shoulders give way to tremors, his mouth to shuddering gasps.

Then, it comes. 

A voice surfaces from deep within his mind—one that Megaman originally believed to be two, but warped and weaved together to form one hollow, corrupted sound. Though Megaman tries to push it down, drown it out, the entity, the _beast_ , always comes forth despite his protests, always emerges victorious despite his resistance.

 _Destroy,_ it says, a raucous cacophony of noise and pain and agony.

_Destroy, destroy, **destroy—**_

So absorbed in his torment, Megaman failed to heed the shout forcing itself from his throat, the loud clashing of pots and pans resounding from the kitchen, and the thunderous gait of hurried footsteps approaching the bedroom.

“Mega, I heard a scream! Are you all right?” comes Lan’s voice, melodic amidst the storm festering in Megaman’s mind. It becomes the force urging him out of his stupor, making him conscious enough to speak words of warning.

“Lan, you have to listen,” he says, making Lan pause in his fretting. “You have to leave—right now.”

“What?” says Lan, and Megaman already knows a rebuttal will spill from those pretty pink lips. “No, I can’t leave you! You look like you’re dying!”

A growl rips through Megaman’s throat. “Lan, it’s for your own safety!”

Lan shakes his head, stubborn as ever. “Let me help. Do you need me to call Dad?”

The voice continues to fill his head, whispering him atrocities. His teeth and nails begin to ache.

“Lan, I don’t trust myself to be around you at the moment. Please, just listen to me for once! You have to _leave_!” Words tumble out of his mouth in a garbled mess, and Megaman is afraid his sentences would soon lose coherency. He needs to convince Lan to escape while his present self is still conscious.

Lan, being himself, doesn’t listen. On any other day, Megaman would have admired Lan’s persistence, but right now simply isn’t the _time._

“C’mon Mega, I can help you! Just tell me—“

Lan doesn’t get to finish his sentence, as he finds himself forcibly shoved onto the bed, his wrists locked in a painful grip above his head. Megaman’s body mounts his, pressing Lan further into the mattress.

“W-What…” Lan tugs at the hand binding him. “Mega, what are you doing? Let go of me.”

Megaman’s face breaks into a wide grin. “And what if I don’t want to?”

“What are you saying? Just let me go, Mega,” Lan says, gulping down his fear. Tendrils of dread begin to snake up his spine. What is going on with him? 

Lan yelps in pain when something sharp bites into his skin. “W-What the hell?! Mega, stop!”

“‘Mega, stop,’” Megaman mocks, a sadistic laugh erupting from his throat. His open mouth reveals sharpened teeth. 

“You think you can just order me around? Pitiful human, know your place!” His voice morphs to a growl, rumbling deep from within his chest. Lan flinches from the sudden noise, biting back a whimper.

“Y-You’re not acting like yourself, Mega…” Lan presses himself closer to Megaman, thinking that direct contact would disrupt whatever stupor Megaman was in. “What’s wrong with you? Tell me!”

“Be quiet!” Megaman’s booming voice shocks Lan into silence. Petrified, Lan curls himself further into the bed, suddenly unable to stomach Megaman’s proximity. “ _This_ is who I really am!”

Megaman brings up a hand and swings it down in an abrupt arc. Lan flinches when Mega’s elongated nails glint under the morning light, too afraid to close his eyes as he bears witness to his shirt being torn into pathetic shreds. Pieces of fabric fall limply to his sides, leaving his skin open to Megaman’s mercy.

“Mega, stop! I don’t want this! You don’t want to hurt me!”

Megaman ignores Lan’s cries, in favor of bringing his face down to lick Lan’s neck. He drags his mouth up the tan column of flesh, pausing to harshly nip at his neck. Lan shouts as Megaman’s teeth breaks skin and draws blood. Megaman laps at the fluid leaking from the cut, suckling at the bruise until it darkens to a deep shade of red.

Lan squirms in place, trying to knock Megaman off balance, but to no avail. Megaman overpowered him easily in normal circumstances, so it was a no-brainer that he’d be even stronger in whatever form he’s in now.

“Mega, please. You have to stop…” Lan begs, tears blurring his vision. His heart pounds painfully, anxious as to what Megaman would do to him. “I don’t want this…”

Tears finally fall, spilling over his round cheeks. His eyes close and Lan only hopes that maybe if he just lets go, the whole ordeal would be less painful.

Lan didn’t expect a rough hand softly caressing his face. When Lan opens his eyes, he’s met with Megaman’s anguished face, emerald irises glistening with unshed tears.

“Lan…” he whispers, his voice soft and airy. “What…” He snatches his hand away, as if he were burned. “What have I done…”

Lan watches him scurry towards the foot of the bed, his eyes downcast and head hanging in shame. “Lan, oh my God…”

Sadness gnaws at Lan’s heart, overpowering the smarting bruise on his neck. “Mega…It’s okay.”

Megaman’s head surges upward, the emerald of his eyes hardened by anger. “Okay?! No, Lan, it’s not okay! I tried to _hurt_ you! I—I…oh my God…” Wet circles begin to appear on the sheets beneath him.

“Mega, please, you have to listen. It’s not your fault; I ignored your warning and brought this upon myself,” Lan says, his chest feeling heavy at the sight of Megaman crying.

“No, it’s _my_ fault, Lan!” Megaman croaks, his voice wavering. “I should’ve had more control! I shouldn’t have put you in that position to begin with! And now—“ 

His sobs intensify, shoulders quivering under the weight of his guilt. “Lan, you don’t understand. I could’ve hurt you in a really bad way…The thought of this power hurting you is too much for me to handle. I wouldn’t be able to live knowing that I allowed such a thing to happen…”

Lan’s eyes burn at the confession, his heart tightening in sympathy for Megaman. Though he didn’t quite understand what Megaman meant, he grounds that niggling feeling to nothingness; it’s obvious that Megaman wasn’t in the right state of mind to elaborate.

“C’mon, Mega. Just go to sleep; I’ll make sure no one bothers you, so take the day off, all right? I’m sure I can manage the lab myself.”

Megaman shakes his head. “No, I can’t burden you like that…” His tears have finally stopped, but his eyes are rimmed with red. “I—!”

“No buts!” Lan interrupts him. “You _will_ listen to what I say, or I swear I’ll delete you!”

Megaman chuckles, a small, soft sound. “I’m already in the real world, idiot. You can’t delete me unless I’m on the internet, and you won’t be able to force me there anytime soon.” His smile falls a moment later. “Listen, I’m really sorry about this. I—I’ll make it up to you, somehow. I just need some time to…” His statement hangs in the air, unfinished, but the weight of his words doesn’t go unnoticed.

Lan flashes him a wide grin. “Of course! Take your time, okay? If anything happens, let me know.” 

He gets up to leave, but Megaman stills him, taking Lan’s hand into his own. Lan suppresses the sudden surge of panic overflowing him as he turns to Megaman. “What is it?”

“Lan…thank you.” Megaman smiles, giving Lan’s hand a warm squeeze. “When you get back, I’ll explain everything; I owe you that much, at least.”

Warmth pervades Lan's face and chest. He feels guilt for even considering the possibility of Megaman hurting him again. “Yeah, no problem. …Well, I’m off.”

He closes the door behind him as he leaves, making his way to the bathroom. Once in front of the mirror, his eyes are drawn to the angry red splotch marring his neck.

“Now, how to get rid of this…”

* * *

When Lan returns from his lab, he’s greeted with silence. 

“Hello?” Lan calls out, putting his jacket on the coat hanger. “Mega, you here?” 

His query is met with silence. _Guess he’s not home._

To pass the time, Lan gets started on dinner. He settles on curry, since it was a favorite and he’s too tired to expend any more effort on anything complicated.

As he assembles all the ingredients, his thoughts begin to wander. Lan’s attempts in understanding what Megaman meant when he mentioned “this power” proved to be fruitless: Megaman had sustained many power-ups in the past; it would be tedious to pinpoint which he was talking about. There is also the possibility that this is a new type of strength, though Lan decides against it. Megaman has never suffered such drastic consequences before, so why would these symptoms show up now?

He fixes up a plate of curry for himself and stashes the rest in the fridge. Exhaustion begins to rear its head when he finishes eating. All this hypothesizing has made him even more tired.

He washes up and trudges off to bed, feeling like his limbs were laced with lead. When his head hits the pillow, he’s fast asleep, oblivious to the sound of the front door opening.

* * *

Megaman bounds into the apartment with enthusiasm. Jogging was an activity he recently started, and it was proving to be especially useful when he was troubled. His flushed skin eagerly welcomed the cold provided by the air conditioner. He toes off his running shoes and goes to open the fridge to retrieve water, but is pleasantly surprised to see dinner already prepared. 

Megaman smiles. Of course Lan made dinner by himself, despite how much work tired him. Pride swells within him, warming him to the core.

 _Lan has really matured,_ he thinks. _I can’t believe I haven’t noticed this whole time…_

He forgoes showering in favor of eating. He washes his plate once he's finished, deciding to clean the rest of the dishes just because he could. The chore did well to distract him from unnecessary thoughts.

Fatigue begins to tug at his frame and Megaman debates whether he should shower. His exhausted side wins, so he makes his way to the bedroom. When he enters, Lan’s back greets his visage, the covers messily covering the other man’s ankles and feet. Upon seeing him, Megaman feels a swell of affection deep in his chest. The pain of knowing he hurt the one he loved was temporarily overshadowed by relief of Lan’s wellbeing.

His bare feet leads him to the bed and he quietly slips behind Lan’s frame. His arms are wound tight around Lan’s waist, his nose finding purchase at the base of Lan’s neck. Megaman breathes in deeply, letting the natural scent of his lover flood his senses. A shaky exhale leaves his lips, eerily akin to a pained sob.

At that moment, Lan stirs. His eyelids flutter groggily, a sleepy murmur of Megaman’s name spilling from his mouth. The sweet sound makes Megaman lift his head and look over Lan’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he says, a fond smile playing at his lips as he watches Lan rub away the last vestiges of sleep.

“When’d you get back?” Lan asks, his hands coming down to rest on Megaman’s arm.

“Just now.” Megaman’s arms tighten around Lan’s waist. “I know you said to rest, but I couldn’t sit still, so I went out for a run. Sorry.”

Lan laughs, and Megaman can feel the rumble of it reach his own chest. “It’s all right. Though, I never thought I’d see the day you’d apologize to me willingly.”

“Brat,” Megaman says, pinching Lan’s hip. “Don’t make me out as some kind of villain.” 

“I don’t have to do anything; you’re managing on your own pretty well.” He giggles when Megaman mercilessly attacks his ribs, fingers coming up to tickle under his armpit.

“Take that back!” Megaman says, his mirth ringing loud in Lan’s ear.

“Or what?” Lan wheezes out in between fits of laughter. “You’ll attack me?”

Megaman goes quiet, his hands ceasing their movement. An oppressive silence envelops the room.

“Mega, I—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that…I was just—”

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it,” Megaman says. Warmth is drained from Lan’s back as Megaman gets up. He turns to see Megaman moving away from him, leaving behind a distance between them that seems endless. 

Lan didn’t know what to say; all sensible thought eluded him at that moment. Thankfully, Megaman decides to speak up.

“Lan, I can’t apologize enough—I truly am sorry for what I’ve done, for what I _tried_ to do.” Megaman wrings his hands in his lap, anxious, and it takes every bit of Lan’s willpower not to breach the gap between them and hold those shaky fingers. “And I know what you’re going to say: I know I wasn’t conscious of my actions, but that doesn’t absolve my guilt. I’ll understand if you’re hesitant in—”

Megaman lets out a surprised noise, his mouth muffled by Lan’s shoulder. It takes him a second to register Lan’s arms around his neck, holding him tightly. 

“You’re so annoying, you know that?” Lan says, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I’ve already forgiven you, so stop apologizing.”

Megaman’s eyes burn, tears threatening to leak at a moment’s notice. He grabs ahold of Lan’s waist, urging the other man onto his lap. Lan immediately adjusts his position, his thighs falling to bracket Megaman’s hips. He relinquishes his hold on Megaman to take in the other’s appearance, who had thin streams of tears already coating his reddened cheeks.

Lan wipes Megaman’s face. “You’re so emotional,” he says, laughing lowly.

“Shut up. Let me have my moment.” Megaman sniffs.

“All right,” Lan concedes, letting himself get tugged closer to Megaman, who then buries his face in Lan’s neck. He falls back, pulling Lan on top of him. Lan drops his head to Megaman’s collarbone, his hands coming up to fist the fabric of Megaman’s sleeveless hoodie. They lay there like that for a while, letting the stillness of the evening wash away their anxiety. 

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Lan says, “Mega, you stink. You’re a navi, how are you smelling so nasty?”

He feels Megaman’s chest vibrate from underneath his head. “And here I thought I could finally get some peace and quiet. And to answer your question: That’s your dad’s fault for trying to make me as human as possible.”

“Dad’s not the reason you smell like ass,” Lan retorts, his nose scrunching. “Please shower before you stink up the place.”

“Well, I can’t do that since someone is lying on me. Makes movement rather difficult.”

Lan pinches Megaman’s arm. “Smartass.”

Megaman chuckles as Lan rolls off him. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“Shut up and get moving, would you?” Lan says, though there’s no bite to his words.

“Yeah, yeah,” is all Megaman says before he goes to the bathroom, leaving Lan alone. The sound of running water fills the apartment, serving as efficient background noise to the thoughts running amok in Lan’s mind. 

He mulls over the elephant in the room: How exactly was he supposed to deal with the evil lurking in Megaman’s body? Megaman has been shouldering this burden for quite some time now, and it doesn’t look like a solution would spring up anytime soon. 

Megaman appears from the bathroom a while later, wearing a white tee and loose sweats. His dark fringe falls just barely over his eyes, shimmering blue from the wetness. He has a towel slung over the back of his neck.

“You know, at first I thought it was kind of dumb that Dr. Hikari upgraded my body to mimic the functions of a human, but now—“ He brings up the ends of the towel to wipe his face dry. “—I see the appeal. I remember when I first had a shower and the water felt way different from what I expected…”

He notices Lan’s thoughtful expression. “Lan? You all right?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, I am.” He turns over to face Megaman, whose lips are quirked in a teasing smirk. “What?”

“Nothing,” Megaman says, going back to the bathroom to leave the towel in its rack. He reappears at Lan’s side, gracelessly flopping onto the mattress and gathers Lan into his arms. “Well, maybe I was thinking about how much I love you.”

Lan’s cheeks burn, a scowl marring his face. “Oh my God.”

“What kind of reaction is that?” Megaman chuckles, peppering kisses all over Lan’s face, leaving no stretch of skin unattended. “C’mon, I know your heart just sped up when I said that.”

Lan’s scowl deepens impossibly further. “No, it didn’t,” he says, though the traitorous _thump-thump-thump_ in his chest speaks otherwise. 

“Not even a little?” Megaman pouts, his onslaught of affection temporarily halted. 

Lan turns around in Megaman’s hold, who pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Nope, not at all.” 

“Time to change that,” Megaman says, swooping in to finally seal their mouths together. Lan reciprocates without delay, angling his head to press more firmly. Their mouths still attached, Lan rolls over to lie on his back, hauling Megaman over him. His hands reach up to card through Megaman’s wet locks, tugging at the dark blue strands. Megaman groans, shifting his hips forward.

Lan gasps at the sudden weight making contact with his lower half, providing Megaman the opportunity to dip his tongue into Lan’s mouth. He swipes at Lan’s teeth, urging Lan’s own muscle forward. A shiver runs through Lan’s spine as their tongues touch, messily sliding over each other. Megaman pulls away momentarily to catch his breath, returning a second after to coax Lan’s lips into another searing kiss.

Megaman’s mouth moves to close itself around Lan’s bottom lip, his teeth scraping the pink flesh and pulling it into a hard suck. Lan squeaks at the treatment, his back arching off the mattress. He pulls away to glower at Megaman, who returns the gesture with a sheepish grin.

“Are you trying to rip my mouth off? Is that supposed to be sexy?” Lan asks, his lips stinging and colored an angry red. He gives Megaman’s head a light smack.

Megaman couldn’t help it—a loud laugh rips out of his throat. “N-No, I just—wanted to try something new—" Another bout of chortles breaks his sentence and he doubles over, his head on Lan’s chest. Lan’s mouth is already in the motions of retorting with something witty, but the sight of Megaman tearing up with mirth was enough to banish his words.

 _I’ll let him have his fun,_ he thinks. _Just this once._

“All right, already. I know I’m funny, but jeez,” Lan says, petting Megaman’s hair.

Megaman lifts his head so that his chin rests on Lan’s chest. His emerald eyes are alight with joy and a fondness that never fails to take Lan’s breath away. “Yes, I’m aware. In fact, I’d like to show my appreciation in exchange for that hilarity.”

He drags his body upwards, tongue on Lan’s neck and strong hands pressing down on Lan’s hips. He runs his palms over Lan’s sides, reveling in Lan’s ensuing sigh. He works his mouth over the jut of Lan’s chin, the tan column of his throat, the peaks of his collarbone. Lan fists the sheets beneath him as Megaman’s teeth drags over every stretch of skin available. He jerks when Megaman accidentally brushes his tongue over the faded mark on his neck.

Megaman looks up at him, his emerald eyes gleaming with concern. “Lan?”

“I-I’m fine, that part is just sore,” he says, quick to dismiss Megaman’s worry. “Really, I’m okay.” 

Megaman doesn’t look convinced. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do—“

“Mega,” Lan says, pointedly, “I said I was all right, didn’t I? C’mon, it doesn’t even hurt as bad as you think.”

A resigned sigh leaves Megaman’s mouth. “Please, Lan, you don’t have to undermine your pain. Especially to me, of all people.”

Goosebumps prickle Lan’s skin at the authority in Megaman’s voice, compelling him to speak the truth.

“Okay,” Lan concedes. “You’re right, it did hurt. When you bit me, I was terrified.”

“Lan…” Megaman starts, but he can’t bring himself to finish. _What would I even say?_ he wonders, looking away.

“Mega, I’m telling you this because I trust you won’t overreact.” Lan brings up a hand to direct the other’s gaze to his own steely one. “Yes, at that moment, my initial reaction was to be afraid. But I remembered that you’d never hurt me. I’m gonna say it again: I’ve already forgiven you, so please forgive yourself, too.”

“I—“ The shame tears through Megaman’s throat, rendering it useless. “I— _Lan._ ” His beloved’s name leaves his lips in a sob. “Fuck, I—”

Lan couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling from his throat. “Profanity.”

“Brat,” Megaman quips, all but venomous. The back of his hand wipes at his eyes. “But, you’re right. I should’ve trusted you more— _myself,_ more. Sorry, Lan. This is all really annoying, isn’t it?”

Lan shakes his head. “It’s not. I know you’re scared of…whatever this is, but we’ll go through this together, like we always have.”

Megaman nods his assent. “I was a fool to think you’d back off.”

“You’re damn right I wouldn’t,” Lan says. He holds Megaman’s hands, which were, as always, inhumanly chilled. “How long was this happening for, anyway?”

“It’s not as long as you think. I guess I should first tell you this: The things in my mind…they’re the cybeasts.” 

“What?” Lan says, incredulous. “How is that possible? Are you sure? Maybe it’s something else?”

Megaman shakes his head. “I assure you, it’s them. All the powers I’ve used in the past have never felt this painful.”

“Mega…” 

“Just like everyone else, I believed the cybeasts were destroyed alongside Iris and Colonel. But I guess that wasn’t the case.”

Lan couldn’t muster any words of encouragement, so his thumbs rubbed Megaman’s skin in what he hoped to be a comforting manner.

“I was pretty normal in the years following the incident. But some time after—I think after your father implemented the manifestation program in me—I would wake up with these horrible migraines. I went to Dr. Hikari about it, but he didn’t find anything wrong, so I thought I was just malfunctioning. But it didn’t stop there.

“Months later, the headaches worsened. I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. To make matters worse, my appearance would sometimes change as well. Again, I asked your father about it, but he still couldn’t find anything wrong. It was like whatever was in me could evade his sensors and tests. Dr. Hikari mentioned that I could’ve been experiencing phantom pain or something—like I was psychologically tormenting myself and what I was feeling were the consequences of battle.”

“Huh,” Lan says when Megaman pauses in his recollection. “Well, not to be rude or anything, but you’re not exactly human. How could you psychologically analyze something that’s not a human?”

Megaman grunts his assent. “Yeah, that’s what I thought at the time. But that’s all the doctor could offer me.” He lets out a grim chuckle. “His specialty doesn’t really concern human health, after all.”

Lan frowns. “Listen, if it gets too hard, you can stop. Share only what you’re comfortable with.” 

“It’s fine.” Megaman shakes his head, as if denying something. “You have the right to know. It was naive of me to think that I could keep this a secret from you. I didn’t—“

“Want to make me worry?” Lan laughs airily. “You’re so transparent.”

Megaman fixes him a glare. “Well, excuse me for not wanting to burden you with something like this. You have enough to worry about as it is.”

“That may be true, but—“ Lan gives Megaman’s shoulder a light punch. “—let me decide what to worry about, all right? And I want you to trust me with how you’re feeling. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.”

Megaman feels adoration surge through him. Lan’s right: How could he have been so blind? Though he doesn’t regret what he did, at least he knows better now. 

“Thank you.” Mega tries not to cry— _again._ “Seriously.”

“Jeez, you’re acting like I’m giving you gold or something.” Lan offers him a smile, blinding in its brightness. “Don’t mention it.”

“You really…grew up, didn’t you?” 

“Hah?” Lan exclaims. “I swear, if you’re trying to insult me—“

“No, no!” Megaman waves his hands in a placating gesture. “I meant you really have changed, back from when you were young. I just couldn’t believe it took me this long to notice.”

Lan pouts. “I…How am I supposed to react to that?”

Megaman offers him a smile. “You don’t have to. Just accept my feelings.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lan says, dismissive, an alluring red painting his cheeks. “Just…continue.”

“If there’s one thing I’m grateful for, it’s that these things didn’t happen when you were around. I was always by myself when I felt the cybeasts acting up, and they didn’t stay for too long…but even then, it was terrible. I felt this urge to just ruin everything in sight, to sink my claws into someone and rip them apart. This need for pointless destruction, it was absolutely terrifying.

“They only bothered me for a few minutes, but I swear it felt like hours. I thought it was something I could endure, since they wouldn’t take long, but that was wrong of me to assume. Some time later, the episodes would last longer, and it would take hours to make them leave me alone. Before, all I had to do was isolate myself, and they’d leave because they were bored. 

“But willpower wasn’t enough; they wouldn’t leave until I did something violent. I hated it, but sometimes I would go and punch something real hard just to get them off my back. Most of the times, it’s some virus I find on the net, so I thought I was in the clear.”

“They figured it out, didn’t they?” Lan says. “That what you were doing was just an alternative to what they really wanted.”

“Exactly.” Megaman’s mouth twists into a hard line. “Even though deleting viruses isn’t harmful, I still hated that I had to do it just to appease them. That, in the end, I have no power over them and all I can do is minimize damage and hope for the best. Being helpless is probably the worst feeling in the world.”

“I’m sorry,” Lan says. “Did Dad know about this?”

“He didn’t. I tried to be as vague as possible when I told him about it.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

Megaman laughs, a broken sound. “‘Cuz if I did, it’d kill him. He’d think that it was his fault for putting me through so much danger. I can’t make your old man go through all that.”

Lan sighs through his nose. “Okay, Mega. I’m not going to judge you for your actions if you think what you did was right…but, please, in the future, if something bothers you, you have to tell me, okay?”

“I can’t promise anything,” Megaman says, smiling at Lan’s indignant huff.

“You little—“ Lan sighs, shaking his head. “Well, whatever. I’ll think about how to fix this in the morning, so let’s just get some sleep.”

“All right,” Megaman says, yawning immediately after. “Jeez, I didn’t think talking about my problems would be so draining.”

“You thought that was tiring? I know you’ve been out of the hero game for a while now, but I didn’t think it was this bad.”

Megaman huffs. “At least I’m not sitting around in my lab all day. What happened to the rambunctious kid we all found super annoying?”

Lan gives a small, sad smile. “Well, according to you, he grew up. C’mon, I got some important tests to run tomorrow, so let’s get some shut eye.” 

Megaman’s resounding yawn serves as his response. 

* * *

The birds singing outside his window would usually lift his mood, but now the once lovely song feels full of mockery. Lan wriggles around in the sheets, cursing the musical commotion under his breath. He didn’t have work today, and Megaman was out on his usual run. That meant Lan was left to his own devices.

So, he uses this time to contemplate. More specifically, he thought about what Megaman told him a few days prior.

Lan had assumed the cybeasts were destroyed by Iris’ and Colonel’s sacrifice, but that was proved wrong. Though Lan had complete faith in Megaman’s ability to suppress them, the beasts’ violent nature was too dangerous to go unchecked. Additionally, there was no guarantee Megaman will always be able to readily repress their influence.

He could run his own tests, but if his father’s tests couldn’t detect anything, there’s no way he would be able to notice anything amiss in Megaman’s scans. His research’s foundation was laid out by his father, after all.

That left Lan with one option: To somehow make peace with the cybeasts so that they don’t harm Megaman, or anyone else, further. But that would prove to be difficult. Though it was brief, he had encountered a feral Megaman back when the navi had first absorbed the beasts into his body. Megaman’s countenance had terrified him; never had he seen those brilliant green eyes filled with so much hate and anger.

 _I have to do this,_ Lan thinks. _I have to find a way to help him. I can’t leave him alone, not like this._

His stomach growls, so he sluggishly gets himself up and to the kitchen. He’s in no mood to make anything fancy, so he resorts to cereal. As he munches, his mind wanders. He supposes he could create a simulation for Megaman, one that tricks the beasts into thinking they’re killing someone. Of course, the victim would be fake—nothing more than just lines of code being manipulated to a feral Megaman’s every whim. 

Though it seems like a plausible solution, something nags at Lan—Megaman told him that he deleted viruses on the internet as a way to satiate the beasts’ demands, but they eventually caught wind of his trickery. This means that the cybeasts are not as animalistic as they present themselves—they are capable of learning, and at a fast rate to boot. This knowledge brought Lan back to square one.

Lan drops his spoon into the bowl, suddenly feeling nauseous. He puts his elbows on the dining table and rests his forehead on his clasped hands. Where did that leave him? If the cybeasts are as intelligent as Lan fears, they would eventually figure out that they’re fighting simulated opponents, and that wouldn’t bode well for Megaman. His proposed solution would be nothing but a quick fix—he needs something permanent. 

“Fuck,” Lan whispers. 

_We’re so screwed._

* * *

“Lan, I’m back!” 

Megaman’s cheerful greeting is drowned out by the droning of a bored news anchor. He takes off his shoes and plops down next to Lan on the couch.

“Welcome back,” Lan says, despondent. His legs are drawn up to his chest, his head on his bent knees.

“Yeesh,” Megaman says. “Is that how you greet your lover after being away from them? No wonder Maylu left you; you’re so unromantic.”

That comment got Lan to laugh. “Okay, first of all, I’m plenty romantic. Secondly, I left her, remember? She cried when I came out to her.”

Megaman chuckles at the memory. “Yeah, I remember that. Roll was on my tail that day, demanding an explanation. Guess she couldn’t tell that I was just as shocked as her. Those days felt so long ago.”

“Yeah,” Lan says, wistful. “Well, I prefer the present. I love Maylu, but she was a brat back then.”

“I can’t really argue with that. But at least she grew up, yeah?”

Lan nods. “Yeah, she’s much better now. I kinda felt bad for her; she was fed all these nonsensical ideas of romance and projected them onto me. I’m glad we got those misunderstandings out the way and can have a true friendship now. It’s so much easier to breathe around her these days.”

Megaman smiles at the confession. “You’re right about that. It was the same for me with Roll. I didn’t have the heart to set my foot down and tell her how I really felt. I’m so glad Roll and Maylu found happiness in each other, though. I can rest easy knowing I didn’t completely break her heart.”

Lan rolls his eyes. “You’re so emotional. You should take a break from feeling everything too much.”

“Hey now,” Megaman says, pouting. “Empathy is probably my best quality. It’s a testament to how advanced I am!”

Lan unfolds his legs, letting his bare feet land on the carpet. “If that helps you sleep at night.”

“Are you doubting your father’s best work?!”

“Yikes,” Lan says, blithely. “That’s a lot of confidence you got there. I don’t think your fans will appreciate this arrogance.”

“Oh, shut it.” Then, his face brightens with mischief. “You’re the only fan I care about, anyway.” He smirks at Lan’s blush. “Oh, so you’re not denying it?”

“No comment,” Lan mumbles, fighting down the heat crowding his cheeks. Then, he clears his throat. “Anyway, since we were just talking about her…I talked to Maylu earlier, about your predicament.”

Megaman’s responding yelp almost shatters his ears. “You told her?!”

“Calm down!” Lan says. “Oh my God, I think you made me go deaf!”

“How can I calm down! You can’t tell her stuff like that—“

“I didn’t! Let me finish talking before you overreact!”

Megaman’s face goes blank, before breaking into a sheepish grin. “…Oops.”

Lan feels an overwhelming urge to smack his forehead. “Yeah, ‘oops.’ Anyway, I was just talking to her about it, as vaguely as possible. Granted, she had no idea what I was referring to, but her idea seemed pretty good.”

“Really?” Megaman says, hopeful. “What was her answer?”

“…I think it’d be better to show you.”

Lan shifts towards Megaman, slotting himself onto the other’s lap. Megaman releases a surprised squawk at the sudden movement, his hands coming up to steady Lan by his hips. In the next moment, Megaman’s mouth is enveloped in a sweet warmth. He softens into the touch, his back sagging into the couch.

Megaman, as much as it pained him to, broke away from the contact. “I like kissing and all, but what does that have to do with our problem?”

Lan murmurs something unintelligible under his breath, his face coloring, and Megaman has to ask him to repeat himself.

“I said—“ Lan averts his eyes. “—I’m going to seduce the cybeasts.”

An awkward silence engulfs the room. Megaman’s mind blanks for what felt like an eternity. There was so much he wants to say, but all he could manage was:

“What the—“

Lan throws his hands up. “Never mind, this is stupid!”

“No, wait!” Megaman grabs Lan’s wrist, forcing the other to remain on his lap. “Wait, I’m trying to understand—“

“There’s nothing to understand, please just forget about this!”

Megaman sighs. “Lan, if you’re worried that I’m going to make fun of you…”

“Of course you are! If I were you, I would’ve done the same.”

“But you’re not me,” Megaman says, offering a tender smile. “Look, I was surprised at first and I thought you were messing with me. I tend to do that with a lot of your ideas, actually…”

Lan fixes him a pointed stare. “Are you trying to comfort me or insult me?”

“Sorry.” Megaman laughs self-consciously. “Anyway, I just wanted to know why you thought of that. It’s a crazy idea! It makes sense I’d want an explanation, yeah?”

Lan sighs, resigned; he had a point. “Yeah, I know. I don’t know why I even entertained her suggestion…I was just that desperate for a solution.”

“Her?” Megaman prompts. “You mean Maylu, right? What’d she even say?”

Lan’s face instantly colors a ravishing red. “Er, don’t worry about that.”

 _What an interesting reaction._ “Oh? Now I’m even more intrigued.”

“I said don’t worry about it!” Lan squeaks. 

Megaman pouts. “Fine, I’ll drop it. For now, anyway.”

“A-Anyway, I thought the best way to deter the beasts was to make peace with them.”

Megaman quirks a brow at that, his mouth set into a tight frown. “I don’t know…I don’t want to keep bending to their every whim.”

Lan offers a smile, relieved that the topic moved past his conversation with Maylu. “Well, it’s not necessarily bending to their whims. I was thinking about what you said concerning the cybeasts’ behavior. It seems that they were actually gaining intelligence while they were stuck in your body.”

Megaman makes a thoughtful expression. “Huh…I never saw it that way. Weren’t they just a bunch of bugs at first?”

“Actually, only one was made naturally, which is the interesting part. When you say you hear their voices, do you hear both, or is it just one?”

“Just one. Before, it was two, but then it started getting all messed up, so I couldn’t understand them for a while.” 

Lan hums, pensive. “Interesting. You know how Falzar was human-made? I have a theory: Even though Falzar went out of control, I think it might have had the capacity to self-govern. After you absorbed it and Gregar, their coding might have mixed into the other’s. Because of Falzar’s nature, the beasts—now fused—developed intelligence. That could explain why it’s still so violent, but understood your plan. It sustained the most significant qualities of each beast.”

“Wow,” Megaman says, for a lack of a better word. “That’s…a lot to take in.”

“Yeah, I know. Keep in mind that this is just a theory, though. I don’t have everything figured out yet. Anyway, the point is that if it’s capable of such cognitive processing, I think—and bear with me here—it can be reasoned with?”

“Why are you stating that as a question?” Megaman deadpans.

All Lan could offer was a sheepish chuckle. “That’s because I’m unsure of it myself. When I said ‘make peace,’ I mean to reason with it, and see how far its primal instinct goes. If we could provide it with something much more satisfying than violence, it’d keep the maximum amount of people safe.”

“I understand what you’re saying, but won’t you still put people at risk if you’re gonna research it? How are you going to do that?”

“Ah, you see, it’s just going to be me.”

“Hah?”

Lan’s smile looks a bit strained at this point. “Yeah, I’m gonna research it myself.”

“…HAH?!”

“Wait, don’t overreact yet! I didn’t even get to the worst part!”

“There’s more?!” Megaman’s face flits through so many emotions that Lan worries he may have given himself an aneurysm. 

“Yes, unfortunately. Please, let me finish and then you can yell at me. Remember what I said earlier about—“ Lan’s skin begins to prickle with heat. “—seducing the beasts? I was being serious about that. I thought that maybe if I made a simulation program, we could trick the beasts into thinking they’re killing when they’re not, but I realized that would do nothing since they noticed your trick in such short notice. So, I thought that the only other thing would be to satiate them with something that’s not violence.”

“You…” Megaman inhales sharply. “You’re going to get the cybeasts hooked on sex?”

Lan makes a strangled noise at Megaman’s bluntness. “Y-Yes. When you put it like that, it sounds stupid…” he mumbles to himself. “Besides, the first thing they did to me when they saw me was attack my neck like some starved vampire.”

Megaman sighs, loud and heavy. “This is honestly something. And here I thought I would never see a crazier plan.”

“Well, if you have a better idea, I’m all ears.” Lan pouts, crossing his arms indignantly.

“That’s the thing…I actually see the logic in it? But, theory and application are two different things. How do you suppose you’d fend for yourself if this plan didn’t work and the beasts end up wanting to kill you?” Megaman’s eyes harden, his mouth set into a tight line. “Lan, I told you this before: I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“Yes, I remember. Of course, I thought about that, too. Since I can’t delete you in the real life, I thought I’d tase you?”

Megaman remains silent, judgmental.

“Don’t look at me like that. I can’t hack you, now can I? The next best thing would be to use a taser. The shock would probably give me enough time to run away.”

“Probably?! We can’t go through with this unless you’re one-hundred percent sure about your success!”

“I know that!” Lan shouts. He gasps a second later, bringing a hand to his mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell…”

Megaman gives him a pitying look, putting his hand on the back of Lan’s head, tugging him onto his chest.

“You’ve been really bothered about this, huh?” he says, petting the unruly locks tucked under his chin. 

At the contact, Lan releases a strangled exhale. He gathers Megaman’s hoodie into his clenched fists. “I just felt so bad that you had to suffer alone that I thought, maybe, I could find an answer for you. At the very least, it could serve as penance for my ignorance.”

Megaman shushes him, winding one arm around the Lan’s shoulders and carding his other hand through Lan’s hair. “It’s okay, you don’t have to feel bad. I’m thankful for your worrying, so please don’t agonize about this anymore, okay? I hate seeing you so upset…”

Megaman lets Lan take his frustrations out on the fabric adorning his chest. When Lan ceases his sniffling, Megaman says, “Okay, let’s do it.”

Lan looks up at him, his red-rimmed eyes inquisitive. “Do what?”

“Your plan.” A wide grin splits his face. “Sex me up, baby.”

Lan’s laugh is boisterous, but it’s music to Megaman’s ears. “I should break up with you for saying that.”

“C’mon, you said we’re doing it for science! It’s for the greater good!”

“…I never said that.”

“Maybe you didn’t,” Megaman concedes, “but it was implied. Anyway, I know you’re just secretly kinky and wanted to do some love-making with a malicious program. They’re weird, but I won’t make fun of your tastes—“

“This isn’t a kink! I’m trying to look out for you,” Lan grumbles.

“I’ll believe that. I’ll let you have your fun, but the moment I think something bad is going to happen, I’ll take over.”

“You can watch what’s happening?” Lan asks, genuinely intrigued. 

“Er, not really. When the beasts take over, I feel like I’ve gone unconscious. When they give control back to me, I have no idea what went on when I was out. It’s kinda like sleeping: You know you went through the process after you wake up, but you’re not actually aware of what you were doing in your sleep. That’s the best analogy I can think of.”

“Oh, that’s interesting. How can you take back control?” 

“Well, it’s similar to back when I used them as a power-up. It’s harder to turn off, but I can channel their power without their taking over. It’s difficult to do, but it can be done.” Then, Megaman smirks. “Oh, I see. You were worried that I’d third-wheel your date? Well, that’s too bad! I’m going to see your wild side whether you like it or not.”

“Oh my God, no! That’s not what I was thinking! Why are you so perverted? You weren’t like this before; your fans would be crushed when they find out that you’re not as chivalrous and charming as they thought you were.”

Megaman leers at him, and Lan hates the surge of arousal coursing through him. “Well, it’s a good thing I only want to please one fan, now isn’t it?”

Lan couldn’t bring himself to argue with that.

* * *

Megaman leaves the door open as he enters the bedroom, crossing over to perch himself atop the bed. 

“Okay,” he starts, “I went to the kitchen and arranged weapons for you to use, from least to most dangerous—"

“Whoa, whoa!” Lan exclaims. “Why’d you do that? I’m not trying to _kill_ you.”

Megaman gives him a look, his eyes slightly narrowed. “I know that, but it doesn’t hurt to be careful.”

“There is such a thing as going overboard…” Lan sighs, fond despite its exasperation. “Well, whatever makes you feel better.”

“Moving on, then. I’m going to, um, change now. Are you sure you’re ready?”

Lan nods, confident. “Yes, let’s get started.”

“Okay,” Megaman says, drawing in a deep breath. “Okay.” He closes his eyes just a fraction before opening them again. “Seriously, don’t hesitant to do what’s necessary, so if that means hurting me—"

“For goodness’ sake, Mega,” Lan says. “I _got_ this. Trust me.”

That seems to have appeased Megaman, if only for a little bit. “All right, then. Sorry, I—I’ll start.”

He clenches his hands into fists on his lap, eyelids slowly curtaining his bright green eyes until his artificial lashes crown the tops of his cheeks. A few minutes tick by with nothing happening, making Lan worry.

“Mega? You all right?”

At the sound of his name, Megaman’s eyes shoot open, irises coloring a stormy red. Lan can’t help the twinge of fear raking up his spine at the torrent of emotions in those beastly eyes.

In the safety of his own mind, he can say that he might have underestimated Megaman’s other side.

“You again,” Megaman says, voice gruff with malice. “You wish for death so greatly?” Megaman pauses, considering. Then, his lips widen into a lascivious smirk. “Or could it be that you desire a continuation to our last encounter? Maybe this fool of host does not have such a bad taste in humans, after all.”

Heat crawls over Lan’s cheeks at the beast’s unabashed attempt at flirtation. Clearly someone had some time on their hands. He should ask Megaman where the beasts could have possibly learned such things. 

“Well, about that…I was thinking of offering you a proposal.”

Megaman’s grin grows impossibly wider. “How interesting. And what did you have in mind?”

Lan gulps, faltering. He didn’t think Megaman’s alter ego would have such an effect on him. “What would you say if I were to ask you to stop killing?”

The smile drops from Megaman’s face. His subsequent glare felt palpable in its malevolence. Suddenly, the foot of distance between them puts Lan at unease.

“I would not expect a human to understand the allure of destruction. Let me enlighten you, then, human: I crave what you fear the most…Hatred, despair, obliteration, it is addicting. There is nothing else that could satisfy me so.”

 _Mega wasn’t kidding about the bloodlust,_ Lan thinks. _But, there’s no backing out now!_

He braces himself for the next question. “Then how would you feel if I were to say that there is something more appealing than violence?”

Red eyes darken, the change almost imperceptible. “Then I would say that you are wasting your time. What could possibly compare?”

“Pleasure.” His confidence racks up at the pique of interest glinting in those deep red eyes, and Lan barrels onward, lest he loses momentum. “I mean, why go through all this work to seek victims when you could pleasure yourself with just one person?”

“Are you implying that I would torture just one person to the brink of death and then nurse them back to health, only to repeat the cycle?” Fangs peek through Megaman’s parted lips as he considers the idea. “Interesting…you are much more cruel than I had assumed.”

“No!” Lan shouts, affronted. “I meant seeking pleasure from something that _isn’t_ violence.”

Megaman’s face contorts in confusion. “What else is there, then?”

Lan feels the individual prickles of sweat rolling down his arms. Everything feels too warm. “Well, how much do you know about humans? Other than that they created one of you, of course.”

Megaman hums in contemplation, cupping his chin. The gesture looked so human that Lan almost forgot that he was talking to destruction incarnate. “I suppose my answer should be nothing. I am aware of your knowledge and your technology, but that is all.”

He smirks, the white fangs poking from under his top lip gleaming under the light. “Although, I never really thought about talking to any of them since all I want to do is just kill them.”

Has Lan mentioned that he regretted this idea yet? “Uh, yeah. Anyway, there is another type of lust that humans feel, and I think it’s something you should try.”

“What are you prattling on about?” Megaman says, his patience wearing thin. He’s been entertaining this human way too long.

 _It’s now or never._ “I think it’s better to show you.” 

Before Megaman could voice anything else, Lan lunges forward, his mouth roughly connecting with Megaman’s. In his haste, Lan failed to consider Megaman’s fangs and accidentally nicked his bottom lip. He hisses, but the pain doesn’t deter him. 

Megaman stills at the contact, unsure of what to do. He allows the human to settle atop his lap and to loop his arms around him. Though the other’s mouth collided with his quite harshly, Megaman found himself enjoying the plush texture of Lan’s mouth.

Lan pulls away, a faint stab of pain lingering on his lower lip, forcing himself to look at Megaman in the eyes. “How was that?” 

Megaman’s eyebrows crease, a pout playing at his lips. Lan hates himself for thinking his confused face was cute.

“Well, I could give my opinion if I knew what just happened.”

Heat gathers at Lan’s cheeks. Was he really giving the talk to the violent digital beast inhabiting his boyfriend’s body? 

“I kissed you.”

Megaman makes a thoughtful noise. “This is the lust you speak of?”

“Er, sort of. What I was referring to is sexual lust. Kissing is just one activity humans derive pleasure from.”

“There are other acts of this lust?” Megaman laughs. “Seems to be just as plentiful as acts of violence.”

Lan suppresses the urge to throw himself out the window. Megaman’s taunt of _I told you so_ is already ringing in his head. “Um, anyway, I can do more if you want…”

“More? Like what?”

Lan’s face gets impossibly warmer. “Again, it’s easier to show you…”

 _Why is he so surprised?_ Lan thinks. _This beast is the one who attacked me first._ He makes a mental note to ask Megaman what the hell this beast is learning while stowing away in Megaman’s subconscious.

“The host is getting incredibly excited. It seems you weren’t lying about this being pleasurable.” Megaman smirks. “I look forward to seeing what he’s so thrilled about.”

 _Great,_ Lan thinks. _Now my boyfriend is going to watch me have sex with his evil alter ego. No one can ever say my life is uneventful._

“Right…” Lan says, shifting on Megaman’s lap, who lets out a gasp at the movement.

“This feels strange,” Megaman says through gritted teeth. “The host finds pleasure through contact with you.”

Lan suddenly feels cheeky. “Then let’s not disappoint. Lay down for me.”

He puts his hands on Megaman’s chest and urges him to lie down. Lan scoots forward until his legs bracket Megaman’s hips. He leans down to kiss Megaman, plastering his chest on the other’s hard abdomen.

Megaman melts into the touch, deflating into the mattress as Lan’s lips roam from his mouth to pepper soft kisses over his cheeks, nose, and chin. Lan settles his hands on Megaman’s strong shoulders in order to prop himself up, and the leverage allows him to close his teeth around Megaman’s earlobe. 

Quiet murmurs of pleasure escape Megaman’s open mouth as teeth graze his ear and a wet tongue traces the outer shell. A sharp heat coils deep in his core as Lan lavishes his skin with his soft mouth. In his consciousness, he feels a stirring.

Like a puppet being controlled by its strings, Megaman’s large hands lift to encompass Lan’s behind. The human whines in turn, hips shifting forward and making contact with Megaman’s heated pelvis.

Without thinking, Megaman squeezes the fleshy mounds, digging his fingers as deep as the fabric of Lan’s shorts will allow. Lan mewls, detaching his teeth from Megaman’s skin to let out little sighs of pleasure.

“ _Ah_ —you’re getting it, I see,” Lan points out, his mouth red from use. 

The beast feels a twisting in the deep reaches of his mind; the red hot thrill of desire floods his body, setting each of his nerves alight. There’s an unmistakable tightening in his pelvis, the warmth most prominent where his and Lan’s hips make contact.

He hears the host coo at the trembling human in his lap and the beast is overwhelmed by the sudden urge to put the object of his affections at ease. He moves his hands to cover Lan’s hips and thrusts upward. The host revels in Lan’s gasp and, without further encouragement, the beast continues its ministrations with renewed passion.

Suddenly, Lan grips his wrists, halting his movements. “Wait, lemme—"

He gets off Megaman and slides down until his face is level with Megaman’s crotch. A thrill of excitement emanates from the host and surges through the beast like wildfire, making his hips quake in anticipation.

 _Why is he so happy?_ the beast thinks. _What is the—_

The beast’s thoughts falter when he sees Lan hook his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants. As the garment slides down his hips at an agonizingly slow pace, the beast is overcome by sensation. The air around him felt charged, electrifying his suddenly sensitive skin. Further down, the organ between his legs stood mighty in form, flushed and wet at the crown. 

His hips shoot forward when Lan wraps his fingers around the length. The human’s palm was surprisingly slick, sliding easily across the pulsating flesh.

“Feels good?” Lan asks, his other hand resting on Megaman’s thigh.

Megaman replies with an inquiry of his own. “ _Gah_ —whom are you asking?” 

Lan makes a thoughtful expression, and Megaman would have found the sight endearing had it not starkly contrasted with the image of Lan handling his erection. 

“You, I guess. I already know Mega likes this. What about you?”

Megaman gasps at a particularly rough swipe. “It feels strange but it’s not…unpleasant.”

“We’re on the right track, then.” Lan pauses; since when was he so chummy with the cyber beast? Does this mean that his persuasion is working? The beast hasn’t made any move to harm him yet. That’s a good sign, right? 

He looks up when he hears a low whine and Lan almost whimpers at the sight he’s greeted with. Megaman’s pupils are blown, just barely clouding the lustful red of his leer. His fangs are no longer hidden; instead, they glint openly in the low lighting of the bedroom, the sight alluring as it was dangerous. The strip of skin visible from where Megaman’s shirt had ridden up shines with artificial sweat.

“Why did you stop?” Megaman says, his voice gruff.

Lan tries to squeeze his thighs as discreetly as possible. “Sorry, I was distracted. I’m gonna do something else now, so hold onto my head if you want.”

That was the only warning Megaman was given before Lan’s mouth engulfs him whole. Startled, Megaman’s hands fly to Lan’s hair, gathering the brown strands into a grip just shy of brutal. He feels Lan’s tongue unhurriedly lavish even inch of his skin, licking and lapping at his heated flesh. Information floods through Megaman’s mind in torrents, enough to have caused the beast to blackout, and he would have shut himself down had the host not held on so tightly to consciousness.

 _Relax,_ he hears the host whisper. 

For some reason, he does. Megaman eases himself into Lan’s touch, drinking in all the sensation brought forth by the human. The texture of Lan’s tongue felt strange on him, but the feeling certainly wasn’t unwanted. Unwittingly, the tips of his claws lightly scratch at Lan’s scalp, making the man between his legs gasp from the pressure.

Lan’s sudden exhale makes Megaman jump, his dick going further into Lan’s mouth. The other man splutters from the rough treatment, pulling away to breathe.

“Ouch,” Lan says, coughing into his hand.

“Uh,” Megaman says, intelligently. The host is screaming in his head. “S-Sorry.”

Lan flashes him a bright smile from behind his hand. “No worries. Just warn me next time.”

With that, his mouth is on Megaman again, sucking and licking with even more vigor; Megaman found his enthusiasm a bit endearing. He hides his face in embarrassment when the host starts to tease him.

 _Look at him,_ the host says. _He doesn’t like it when you take your eyes off him._

Megaman peers through the gaps in his fingers, taking in the sight of Lan’s mouth dragging over his arousal. His pink lips were stretched prettily across the synthetic flesh, his eyes closed and his lashes forming dark crescents on his flushed cheeks. Lan’s almost serene appearance starkly contrasted what he was doing, a fact that somehow made the scene all the more arousing. Megaman had to squander the sudden urge to thrust into the accommodating mouth. 

And to think he almost wanted to kill this human.

A groan tears through Megaman’s throat when Lan suckles at the tip. He watches Lan wrap his dainty fingers around the girth, nimbly sliding the digits across the blushing length. His mouth and hand worked in tandem, generating heat deep within Megaman’s core. Pleasure coils in his lower stomach, warmth spreading to every bend of his body.

Lan feels Megaman trembling under his hand, but doesn’t comment on it. He continues jerking Megaman off, intermittently licking away the sweat dribbling down the flushed arousal. His other hand snakes down his own body to palm at the tent in his shorts.

A garbled noise falls past Megaman’s lips when Lan’s hand moves faster. The heat enveloping him spirals into a full blown flame, licking at his every nerve. His senses are a convoluted mess and he has trouble discerning his emotions. The stimuli was maddening; everything felt too much and yet, it didn’t feel enough. 

Then, he stills. Like the calm aftermath of a storm, he lays in the wreckage, drained and panting.

“What—?”

“That was fast,” Lan remarks, not unkindly. “I would like to say it’s because of my skills but…Whatever, you know what I mean.”

Megaman was still reeling from before. “Wait, what just happened?”

“What do you mean?” Lan asks, his head cutely tilting to the side.

Megaman flails, his hands coming up to swipe at the air in an attempt to pantomime his thoughts. “That thing I felt back there. It was overwhelming and it felt like I was being attacked—"

He’s cut off by Lan’s laughter. He frowns in dismay; he didn’t recall saying anything humorous. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Lan says in between bouts of giggles. “I wasn’t expecting a reaction like that. And you weren’t being attacked.”

Megaman’s eyebrows furrow. “Then what was that?”

“It was an orgasm. Usually for people with dicks it ends in ejaculation, but since you’re not really human, my dad didn’t think it necessary to include that.” Lan grimaces after mentioning his father—he really didn’t want to think about him when he just had his hands and mouth on Megaman’s dick. “Anyway, what I was doing was one way humans pleasure each other.”

Megaman’s eyes widen, almost comically. “There’s more?”

Lan couldn’t help the laugh that spills from his lips. “Yeah, I mentioned it before. People are creative with these kinds of things.”

Megaman stares at the bedsheets in contemplation, absorbing all that was said to him. “Not bad.”

“Hmm?”

Megaman smirks, red eyes glinting; the sudden change in demeanor was jarring. “If this is what you had to show me, then I must say I’m impressed. Though, I can’t reach a definite conclusion until I have considered all the evidence.”

“Huh?!” Lan splutters indignantly. Megaman was the one who had his dick out, but _he_ was the one being teased. It’s unfair that someone who was essentially a virgin was this suave. 

“The host agrees. Though I am very much pleased by what you have offered, I must ask for more. Would you be so kind to grant this request?” Megaman continues, oblivious to Lan’s inner turmoil.

“Wha—What the fuck is going on?”

For a split second, Lan sees the true Megaman when the other says, “Language.”

All Lan could do was gape in silence, before a thought strikes him. “Wait, does this mean my plan worked?”

“Plan?” Megaman echoes.

“Actually, ignore that. A-Anyway, I’m not really sure what you want me to do. I didn’t think we’d get this far.”

Megaman’s mouth contorts, and Lan swears the other was _pouting._ “But the host was enthusing about all the things you two did together. If you want me to indulge in something new, I should know all about it, right?”

Lan had to admit the other was, strangely, right. He sighs. _The things I do for peace._

“Fine, whatever. Is there anything specific you had in mind, or…?”

“Finger yourself,” Megaman says, blithely. 

Lan almost bites his tongue in his hurry to silence what would have been a shout, somehow gathering his wits fast enough to grit out a: “What.”

Megaman shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know what that is referring to, but the host said he likes seeing you do it. I must admit, I’m a bit curious myself.”

A fire could have started with how hot Lan’s face burned. Without responding, he makes his way to the night table, fishing through the contents of the first drawer. When his hand emerges, it’s clasping a small bottle. He walks back to the bed, grumbling under his breath.

As Lan arranges himself, Megaman asks, “Should I—“

“Just sit there,” Lan interrupts, his hands fisting the hem of his shorts. “Um, is there a position he wants me to be in?”

It takes a second for Megaman to process the inquiry. “Ah, he says he is fine with anything.” Then, he laughs. “The host was right: You do get snappy when you’re embarrassed.”

“For the sake of my sanity, please be quiet,” Lan says, finally removing his shorts and underwear. His bare legs slightly tremble in the open air, but he manages. He carelessly throws the garments over his shoulder and uncaps the bottle he retrieved earlier. 

Megaman watches Lan collect the translucent substance on his two fingers before laying down on the bed, spreading his legs open. Megaman feels a strong burst of desire course through him, but he quelled it in favor of watching Lan’s lewd display.

Lan slips his wet fingers past his cock to his perineum, slowly edging the digits towards his entrance. After a brief moment of hesitance, he slips a finger in between the folds of skin, gasping at the intrusion. Megaman drinks in the sight of Lan penetrating himself, his eyes focused on the digit sliding in until it completely disappears into Lan’s body.

Taking a deep breath, Lan wiggles his slick finger about, tremors overcoming him as he works his body into acclimating itself to the sensation. Bunching the bedsheets under him into his fist, Lan brings his finger out before plunging it in again. He lets out a low hiss at the action, brief twinges of pain stabbing at his pelvis as the finger moves. After a while, Lan sticks in another finger, teeth worrying his lower lip as pleasure bleeds into focus. His fingers begin a scissoring motion, causing Lan to throw his head back as his other hand clings tighter at the bedsheets. He doesn’t bother jerking himself off—knowing Megaman, the other wouldn’t want him to.

The sudden thought of Megaman makes Lan flush, casting a lovely shade of red across his cheeks. He could easily imagine the dirty things the other would have whispered into his ear, teasing him for being reduced to a blushing mess, complimenting him for looking so pretty and wanton. Lan’s blush intensifies, the red reaching his ears as filthy things spin in his head. Unknowingly, his hand moves even faster, his voice reaching immodest levels as he finally succumbs to ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Megaman continues to stare, for a lack of a better thing to do. Though the host’s enthusiastic approval of the situation gave him an idea, Lan looked so consumed in his pleasure that he didn’t have the heart to interrupt. Never did the beast think simply observing someone else would make him tremble in want. Slowly, he crawls towards Lan’s quaking body, placing his hands on the other’s ankles. Megaman’s hands smooth over the quivering flesh, his touch feather light, stilling Lan in the process. 

Lan watches him, quiet, his hand making an obscene squelching noise when he pulls it out of his hole. Megaman’s gaze keenly traces the movement. “Does Megaman want to do something?” Lan croaks out when a beat of silence passes.

Megaman doesn’t answer; instead, he spreads Lan’s plush thighs apart, settling himself in the gap between Lan’s legs. Before Lan could say anything, Megaman takes ahold of his hips and _moves._

Lan lets out a strangled cry, his body burning from the sudden intrusion. His hands fly to grapple at the bedsheets as Megaman delivers a powerful thrust. His frame yields to Megaman’s strength, rendered helpless as Megaman wildly bucks into him with reckless abandon. 

Lan gasps as he feels the tips of Megaman’s claws bite into his skin, the pain making his pelvis buzz in anticipation. He keens when Megaman begins to fondle his nipples, the buds hardening under the attention as Megaman continues to fuck him into the mattress. Teeth ghost over Lan’s neck, dangerously skirting around his pulse before closing around Lan’s shoulder.

“Oh—!” Lan cries out, his exclamation interrupted when he feels a rough hand clasp his throat. He whimpers at the contact, attempting to still his rapid heartbeat. Contrary to his assumptions, Megaman doesn’t choke him—his hand just lies on the skin, his palm on Lan’s pulse and his thumb under the jut of Lan’s chin. The position of his hand forces Lan’s head back, so all that he sees is the headboard shaking under the strength of Megaman’s movements. In a sense, he was blind to Megaman’s actions, his body vulnerable to whatever Megaman decided to do to him.

The thought was equally terrifying and thrilling.

Megaman grows bored of sucking Lan’s shoulder to numbness, trailing his sinful lips across Lan’s collarbone and into the dip of Lan’s chest, his tongue darting out to taste the perspiration coating the flushed skin. He adjusts his grip on Lan’s throat and uses his other hand to graze the outer side of Lan’s thigh with his claws.

Lan’s body freezes under his touch, his hips jumping up and making contact with Megaman’s abdomen. For a moment, he’s quiet. Then, his body jerks alongside Megaman’s thrusts and he releases a high-pitched moan. Looking down, Megaman sees something white trail down Lan’s stomach.

The presence of the substance makes him curious, but he pays it no mind. Undeterred, he returns his hands to Lan’s bruised hips. Before he could move, Lan yelps.

“Wait! Give me a minute to breathe. If you start again, I might die.”

“Really?” Megaman asks, incredulous. He thought this was supposed to be _better_ than dying.

Lan laughs a little, though it comes out hoarse. “Sorry, that was a joke.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Lan doesn’t say anything else, so Megaman watches him. His eyes are closed as he sucks in deep breaths, his hair fanning out below him like a dark halo. 

_Shit,_ Lan thinks. Catching his breath was proving to be difficult when he still had Megaman’s cock shoved up his ass.

After a beat, Megaman asks, “Was that your orgasm?”

“Yeah,” Lan answers, his chest still heaving. 

“How come I didn’t do that?”

Lan opens his eyes, confused. Then he notices Megaman’s gaze lingering on his stomach.

“Ah, well,” Lan starts, blushing. “This…stuff has a reproductive purpose. Like I said earlier, the reason you don’t do it is ‘cuz it’s not necessary for you. That’s pretty much it.”

Megaman still wants to ask more, but he leaves it at that. “I see. Can I move now, then?”

“Wha—?” Lan’s face burns brightly. “You still want to keep going?”

 _No duh,_ his brain unhelpfully supplies. _He still didn’t come yet._

“Yes,” Mega says, his face so stoic it was comical. “The host says that we shouldn’t stop until we’re mutually satisfied.”

 _Of course he said that,_ Lan thinks. Aloud, he says, “Go ahead. I’d feel bad if you didn’t feel good, too.”

Megaman’s face brightens with what seemed to be a genuine smile. Then he plunges into Lan, his grin growing wider at Lan’s resulting squeal.

“How come Mega doesn’t tell you to warn me about these things— _ah_!” His face crimsons at an especially rough thrust, his hands scrambling at the bedsheets for purchase. 

Megaman grabs Lan’s thighs, mindless of his claws. He takes one leg and perches it on his broad shoulder, pushing the other into Lan’s stomach. The position was a bit painful, but it allowed Megaman to go in deeper. Heat prickles Lan’s skin, his arousal already at half mast. Megaman was ruthless in his movements, pummeling into him at a bruising, merciless pace.

After a few thrusts, Megaman changes their positions again. He releases Lan’s legs and places his hands on either side of Lan’s head. In this state, Lan can see how much Megaman’s stature has changed—his frame seemed massive, practically dwarfing Lan’s body in its enormity. There was also the devilish allure of his eyes and the smug tilt of his grin; in a sense, Megaman’s mannerisms were both familiar and foreign. 

His thoughts are cut off when he feels something touch his mouth, and it takes him a second to realize that Megaman was kissing him. Instinctively, Lan wraps his arms around Megaman’s shoulders, pulling the other into a warm embrace.

Megaman’s hips falter a bit at the sweet contact. He could hear the host laughing at the irony of it all—here he was, fucking Lan within an inch of his life, and the other man was innocently kissing him like they had just finished a romantic dinner by candlelight. 

He ignores the host’s obnoxious titters and kisses back, hesitant. He adopts a leisurely pace to accommodate the gesture, lowering his body until his chest is is flush against Lan’s. Lan immediately winds his legs around Megaman’s waist, hoisting his pelvis upwards to meet each of Megaman’s thrusts. Lan’s weeping erection gets caught in between the two gyrating bodies, making him moan from the tugging and pulling. The pressure was enticing as it was agonizing; Lan had to suppress the urge to whine from frustration as climax repeatedly eludes him.

Megaman, heedless to Lan’s inner turmoil, keeps rocking into the other man’s body, pressing open-mouthed kisses to whatever skin was available to him. He holds Lan’s waist, his claws splaying dangerously over the tan skin, as he mouths across Lan’s jawline and over Lan’s throat, relishing in the jump of the other man’s pulse as he drags his teeth over the trembling flesh.

Lan’s orgasm was quiet—his pink mouth falls open to release a breathless noise and his body shudders, almost violently, before falling limp. Megaman feels a discernible wetness coating both his and Lan’s stomachs. Near to climax himself, Megaman slants his hips and drives into Lan faster, burying his face into the crook of Lan’s neck.

Like Lan, his body folds under the mounting pressure knotting in his stomach, his nerves set ablaze. Lan carries him through the ordeal, his breath cool on Megaman’s ear and his hands warm on Megaman’s back. Megaman breathes hard as the last vestiges of orgasm finally escapes him and he collapses atop Lan, pinning the other deeper into the mattress.

Lan lets out a little _oomph_ at the impact. He looks down at Megaman with a smile.

“Hey,” he says, nudging Megaman.

Megaman grumbles in response, opting to nuzzle Lan’s neck instead. Lan sighs as the movement causes the other man’s flyaway hairs to tickle his chin.

“C’mon, don’t ignore me.”

“What?” Megaman finally croaks out.

Lan grins, though it goes unnoticed. “How was it?”

“S’good,” Megaman mumbles into Lan’s soaked skin. “I’m tired now. Let me recharge.”

Lan couldn’t bring himself to get angry at the lackluster reply. Soon, the room is filled with Megaman’s characteristic snores, causing a fond smile to stretch Lan’s lips. He raises one hand to Megaman’s head, carding his fingers through the smooth, inky strands, and the other to Megaman’s back, his palm between the other’s shoulder blades.

In the peaceful silence, he allows himself a quiet chuckle. He didn’t think a cyber beast, of all things, would have gotten worn out this easily—maybe he should gloat to Megaman later about outperforming him.

With that thought, his eyelids droop to a close.

* * *

Lan wakes to fleeting touches caressing his skin.

He opens his eyes slowly, still groggy, feeling a mouth skirting around the shell of his ear. The arms circling his waist pull him in, burrowing him further into a warm embrace until his bare back is flush with a hard chest.

“Good morning,” is whispered into his ear, almost sensually.

“Ugh,” Lan says, awake and now fully aware of the soreness wracking his body. “Everything hurts.”

“The beast did a number on you, huh?” Megaman’s hands move to Lan’s hips, stroking the thin red lines stretching over the skin. “If I wasn’t watching everything, I would’ve thought you were being mauled.” 

Lan’s face burns. “Oh God, don’t remind me of that. Trying to explain sex to him was embarrassing enough.”

“C’mon, that was funny,” Megaman says, chuckling. He pinches Lan’s cheek. “And you looked so cute trying to avoid being direct with him.”

“Shut up.” Lan swats at Megaman’s hand. “It’s nice to know someone was enjoying himself.”

Megaman leers at him. “According to my observations, you were enjoying yourself a lot, too.”

Lan squeaks when he feels a pinch on his hip. “That hurts, you peeping pervert!”

“Peeping?!” Mega squawks. “That was my body, you know! And you’re the pervert here, Mister I-like-being-manhandled!”

Lan crimsons at the accusation. “W-Well, you were the one giving him suggestions! You probably told him to be rough with me, too!”

Megaman makes a thoughtful noise. “Really? You didn’t seem to complain, though.”

Lan opens his mouth, but Megaman barrels onward. “Also, don’t think I didn’t notice your reaction to being choked. You didn’t even resist when I said to finger your—"

“Enough!” Lan squeaks, his face aflame. 

Megaman starts laughing, putting his chin on Lan’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t run away from the truth. I’m just telling you things as I saw them.”

Lan grumbles under his breath, muttering about navis and their nosiness. 

A cheeky smile twists Megaman’s lips. “At least I know that you like it rough. I’ve been meaning to try that with you, but I thought you’d chicken out. We should—"

Lan buries his face into a pillow, hoping the fabric would be enough to drown out Megaman’s nonsense, or suffocate him. Whichever occurred first.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Megaman gushes. He rubs Lan’s belly in a what he hopes to be a comforting manner. “How ‘bout we agree that we’re both kinky bastards and call it a day?”

“You wish,” Lan grumbles, putting his hand over Megaman’s. “And stop fidgeting so much, I can feel your dick on my back.”

“Why are you so vulgar?” Megaman asks, pushing his hips forward. He grins at the gasp the action elicits. “And that’s not my fault. You two had so much fun and I could only watch. It’s only natural that I want to join in.”

Lan’s retort dies on his tongue when a hand reaches up to fondle his nipple, tweaking and tugging at the nub. “ _Ah_ —you horny bastard, you’re just as bad as that beast.” 

“Aw, what happened to the blushing virgin from before?” Megaman teases, his free hand floating to Lan’s thigh while the other continues to play with Lan’s nipple.

“You say that while the other you got knocked out after one round,” Lan grits out, slowly succumbing to the pleasure invading his sensitive body.

“If it’s endurance you want, I’ll be more than happy to show—ouch.“

Megaman pouts, his hand moving to soothe the part of his leg Lan had kicked, to which the other man just snickers. He smirks, blowing on Lan’s ear, relishing in the resulting shiver. “I guess the bratty act is just as cute.”

“Oh, get on it with it,” Lan complains. “I want to go back to sleep.”

Megaman pouts. “You’re tired of me already? Just one night with a monster was enough to get rid of my appeal?”

Lan laughs, turning around in Megaman’s hold and kissing him. Megaman melts into the touch, his body pliant as Lan maneuvers them around, leaving his body atop Lan’s.

“You know I’ll never get tired of you.” He kisses the skin under Megaman’s eye, letting his breath linger over the trembling flesh. “I’m serious about making this quick, though.”

“Boo,” Megaman complains. “I wanna take my time with you, too!”

Lan glares at him, but the intensity of it was softened by the pink tainting his cheeks. “You’re acting like we don’t have any other opportunities to do it—"

“I can’t hear you!” Megaman sings, the pitch of his voice grating to Lan’s ears.

“Why are you like this,” Lan grouses. “Why can’t I have a normal boyfriend.”

“Because you have great taste,” Megaman boasts. “Now let me fuck you.”

Lan’s blush returns full force. “Oh, so I’m vulgar, but you can say shit like that— _oooh_.”

His grumbling tapers off into a low moan. Megaman smirks, retreating his hand from Lan’s groin and letting it travel the length of Lan’s body.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” he asks innocently, his hand coming up to roughly fondle Lan’s chest.

“ _Ah_ —sshoooole.” Lan gasps as Megaman’s smooth fingers tug at his nipples, the slight calluses of his skin making the nubs harden.

“You’re so cute.” Megaman coos at him, moving down until his face is level with Lan’s torso. His tongue darts out, lavishing one of the peaked nubs until it shines with his spit. His unoccupied hand tweaks at Lan’s other nipple, tugging it in time with his mouth’s movements.

Lan yelps at the rough treatment, twisting his hands into Megaman’s dark locks and pulling at the soft strands. Megaman groans when his hair gets pulled and, in retaliation, he pinches Lan’s nipple a tad rougher. He smirks to himself when Lan whines, continuing to tease those rosy buds with only his fingers and tongue.

“What’s— _ah_ —with you and my chest?” Lan manages in between moans. “The rest of my body is right there.”

Megaman chuckles, his heated breath wafting over Lan’s sensitive chest. “Well, since the beast forgot to pay attention there, I thought I might as well do it.”

Lan flushes, the pink spreading down his neck to his chest. “You’re so embarrassing.” 

“Aw, so you don’t like it?” Megaman pouts, his reddened lips barely grazing Lan’s nipple.

“I never said that,” Lan grumbles. “And hurry up!”

Megaman smirks at the reluctant confession. “So you admit—"

He’s interrupted when Lan abruptly wraps his legs around his waist. Within a second, Lan flips them around, sporting a proud grin as he sits atop Megaman’s hips.

Megaman quirks a brow. “I thought you were tired?”

“I am. Of your nonsense.” Lan rolls his hips, his grin widening when Megaman gasps as their groins slide against each other. “You just love running your mouth, don’t you?”

“ _Ah_ —you like it, though,” Megaman manages between groans, his body undulating with Lan’s rocking hips. His hands come up to hold Lan’s slick thighs, squeezing the sweaty skin in a vice-like grip.

“C’mooon,” Megaman whines. Heat slowly crawls through his body, bringing him up to hardness. His arousal remains trapped between his stomach and Lan’s groin, moving with the motions of Lan’s pelvis. 

Lan clicks his tongue, pinpricks of sweat forming at his brow. “You’re really impatient.”

“Please, Lan,” Megaman pleads. “We’ll go at your pace, just—"

His begging tapers into a groan when Lan’s hand finally grasps his erection. The grip on Lan’s thighs tighten as a sweat-slick hand slides up and down his arousal, making heat surge deep into his gut.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Lan says, his free hand coming up to fondle Megaman’s balls. The flush on his face spreads to his shoulders as Megaman whispers him praise, groaning and squirming and deliciously falling apart under his touch. 

_No wonder Mega makes me beg so much,_ Lan muses. _It’s actually kinda hot._

He thinks he’d done enough teasing, so Lan moves his hands to his back, pointedly ignoring Megaman’s whining. His fingers reach down his ass to his hole, and he tenses as he slowly pushes his cheeks apart. Using one hand to bare open his entrance, he uses the other to guide Megaman’s length, the tip of it grazing his quivering flesh. 

With a deep breath, Lan drops down. He lets out a strangled moan as he feels Megaman slowly enter him, the soreness of his backside returning with a vengeance. His frayed nerves feel like they’re screaming at him as he fully seats himself on Megaman’s dick, his frame quaking under the pressure.

Megaman groans as warmth envelops his arousal, his hips stuttering as he holds back a reflexive thrust. He waits for Lan to acclimate to the intrusion, watching the sweat matting those chocolate locks to his forehead and his flushed chest moving in time with his breathing.

He strokes Lan’s thighs, allowing the other man a moment’s reprieve. He doesn’t miss the shiver wracking Lan’s body as his hands brush over the flushed skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake as they make their ascent to Lan’s hips. Megaman's fingers curve over Lan’s hipbones, steadying them both.

“Ah, okay,” Lan says, his breaths steadying into a soft pant. “I think I’m good now.”

“You all right?” Megaman asks, his thumb rubbing circles over the faint lines on Lan’s hips. “I can take over if you want.”

Lan scoffs. “Oh, please. You think I’m gonna back out just ‘cuz of a few bruises?”

Megaman smiles, his worry ebbing away. “You get so competitive over the weirdest things.” 

Lan doesn’t deign him with a response, opting to shift his hips instead. He sucks in a breath as he pushes himself up, feeling Megaman’s arousal slowly slip out of him. He puts his hands on Megaman’s stomach, using it as leverage as he falls back down. They both groan at the movement, twin streaks of pleasure shooting up their spines.

Lan repeats those motions, slowly building a steady rhythm as he bounces on Megaman’s lap, impaling himself on the other’s cock. Megaman rocks into him, his hips thrusting upward each time his erection gets sheathed into Lan’s body. 

The bed creaks lowly under their movement, the noise obscured by the pair’s harsh panting and soft whining. The sheets under Megaman’s body are thrown into disarray, crinkling as Megaman’s feet search for a point of anchorage. Pushing his feet onto the mattress, Megaman thrusts his hips skyward, his hands clutching Lan’s hips in a bruising grip. 

Lan moans at the rough treatment, his insides reflexively squeezing around Megaman’s dick, making the man underneath him groan in delight. Lan continues grinding into Megaman’s lap, his body surrendering to the waves of pleasure washing over him, enough to overshadow the soreness of his hips and back that he’s sure will come to bite him afterwards.

A few more thrusts and Megaman’s hips stutter beneath him, signaling Lan to move impossibly faster. Heat courses through Megaman’s nerves as Lan’s insides deliciously clutch around him, coiling in his lower abdomen. Like a bowstring, his frame is pulled taut, inching closer to the point of release. Megaman’s hips snap forward, the motion akin to an unleashed arrow, and he comes with a deep groan and a full body shudder. 

Lan works Megaman through his orgasm, his own peak steadily approaching. Lan comes with Megaman’s name spilling from his lips, dirtying Megaman’s stomach. His chest heaves as he catches his breath, slowly getting up from his crouch and hissing lowly as Megaman’s softening length slips out his sensitive hole.

Megaman’s hands are already at his hips as he’s about to tip over, gently lowering him onto the mattress. Lan has half a mind to complain about the pain irritating his pelvis, but fatigue gets to him first.

“There,” Lan says, sounding satisfied as he curls into the sheets. “Both you and the beast are happy. Can I sleep now?”

“Yes, yes. I’m happy.” Megaman laughs as he removes himself from the bed to fetch a towel. 

Lan’s eyelids slowly droop as his consciousness begins to fade away. There’s a light throbbing swarming his neck and hips, but the ache was dull enough to be ignored. He makes a quick mental note to rub some ointment on the marks, lest they fester into full blown bruises.

The bed dips behind him, effectively petering out Lan’s inner musings as he’s gathered into Megaman’s arms, which are wound tightly around his waist.

“Sweet dreams, oh great tamer,” is the last thing Lan registers before his eyes finally close.

.

.

.

**_extra._ **

“I can’t believe she did that,” Lan says, snickering into his cereal as Maylu relays a recent encounter she and Roll had the past week. The clinking of his spoon is drowned out by the chorus of exaggerated explosions emanating from his television. He brings his knees up to balance his bowl as his hand searches the couch for the remote.

“You better believe it,” comes Maylu’s tinny voice from the other end. “If only you saw his face! I don’t think he expected Roll to pop off on him like that.” Her voice devolves to sniggers as she tries her hardest to emulate Roll’s interesting diction usage.

The image of the innocuous, unassuming Roll cussing out some loser dumb enough to choose Maylu as a target of harassment had Lan rolling. In his fit of giggles, his spoon tumbles out of his hand, to which he lets out an annoyed groan. Setting his bowl on the table, he bends to pick up the utensil, only to shoot back up as a sharp pain stabs at his hips.

“Holy fuck,” Lan hisses, massaging the afflicted area. “I thought this would have healed by now…”

“Lan?” Maylu’s voice is awash with concern. “What happened? Are you hurt or something?”

“Well, I guess.” He puts the spoon next to the bowl, not up for eating anymore. He assumes his previous place on the couch, drawing up his knees to his chest and cradling his terminal closer to his ear.

“You guess?” Maylu says, exasperated, her previous concern already ebbing. “You’re either hurt or you aren’t.”

“It’s…” Lan starts, only to go silent when his brain fails to supply him a coherent explanation. “Complicated,” he finishes lamely.

“Complicated,” Maylu echoes, incredulous. “Could you walk me through that?”

Lan coughs, his hand coming up to hide his burning cheeks. “I mean, I can say I’m in pain, but it wasn’t done to me intentionally.” He’s quiet for a beat before tacking an enigmatic, “Well, I hope it wasn’t intentional.”

Maylu’s moment of silence, albeit brief, spoke volumes. “…Yeah, I still don’t get what you mean.”

“It’s not anything too bad, I promise,” Lan says, trying his best to explain without getting into detail. “Megaman just roughed me up a little, that’s all.”

“Oh?” Maylu says, somehow injecting immense proportions of smugness into a single syllable. “Is that how it is?”

Lan groans pitifully, already regretting providing what he hoped to be a useless nugget of information. “Please don’t start.” 

A strong noise of disapproval sounds through the line. “Aw, c’mon. Spare me some change?”

 _Well,_ Lan thinks, _I already made my bed. Might as well sleep in it._ He supposes that Maylu, no matter how ignorant she was to the situation, did deserve to know how things turned out, especially since he sought out her guidance to begin with.

“Ugh, fine,” Lan relents. “Just—don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Of course!” Maylu practically shouts, and Lan can imagine her sitting on her bed, vibrating from exuberance. He bites back a smile from the image, steeling his nerves.

“So, I did what you said. About Mega’s, uh, _anger_ issue.” 

“Really? How’d that go?” Concern leaks into her tone. “Nothing serious happened, right?”

Images from three nights prior—Megaman growing fangs and claws, Megaman pushing him to the bed, Megaman drilling him into the mattress—flits through his mind in minute flashes, making him go scarlet. 

“Uh, yeah, it wasn’t too serious,” he assures her, sweat beading at his temples. _Begone!_ he mentally yells at his traitorous twat of a brain. “Not much happened, really. Mega got confused when I talked to him about it, but he agreed. He seems much calmer now, so I think it worked.” 

“That’s good,” Maylu says, relieved. “Not gonna lie, I was shocked when you told me about Mega’s anger issues. He seems so mellow, you know? I didn’t expect something like that from a guy like him.”

Lan’s mind drifts back to when Megaman admitted that he enjoyed watching Lan and the beast getting it on, among other numerous things he’s too embarrassed to recount. “Yeah, how very unbecoming of him…”

“Right?” Maylu laughs. “But in all seriousness, I was shocked when you said you’d try it out. I never thought my joke answer would have impacted you so much! How desperate were you?”

“Very.” Lan heaves a heavy sigh—if only Maylu knew about the mental trials he had to endure the past few days. Lan’s initial inability to mend Megaman’s beast problem made him question whether his status as a scientist was a sham all along. “I was grasping for straws at the time. Any solution was better nothing, I thought.”

Maylu makes a pensive sound. “I get what you mean. Though I’m not too clear on the details, I do hope everything went all right. Mega’s okay now, right?”

“Right as rain,” Lan says, chuckling lightly. “He’s been in a really good mood lately, actually.”

“Oh?” Maylu makes the same noise again, her smugness tangible. “Looks like you got the magic touch, eh?”

Lan chokes, his face aflame. “Please, for the sake of my sanity, don’t do this to me.”

“Hey now, I’m not the one who took my suggestion seriously. I got that from the advice column of a women’s magazine, you know?”

 _Huh,_ Lan thinks. “I had a feeling.” 

Maylu giggles. “To think those things actually came in handy. I hope you reconsidered your opinion of them.” 

That got Lan to laugh. “As if! You know it’s just nonsense—"

The door slams open, startling Lan into dropping his PET. He pokes his head over the couch, his mouth twisting into a frown. _What was that?_

Heavy panting is heard from the short hallway leading out of the front entrance, followed by the sound of what seemed to be the wall being scratched. The low thud of shoes hitting the floor precedes a stretch of silence. 

“Mega, is that you?” Lan asks warily, completely forgetting about his misplaced PET. “How was your run?”

After what felt like forever, Megaman finally emerges from behind the wall obscuring the doorway, his face shadowed by his dark fringe.

“Mega?” Lan asks again, apprehension growing. 

Megaman’s face lifts, and Lan belatedly registers the dark red consuming Megaman’s irises as he’s upended from the couch. His back hits the floor, painfully, as Megaman hovers over him, growling loud enough to drown out Maylu’s frantic cries of Lan’s name. Megaman briefly breaks out of his stupor to end the call, effectively leaving Lan to fend for himself.

As Megaman swoops in to take his lips into a bruising kiss, Lan makes a mental note to apologize to Maylu for any potential heart attacks he may have induced.

* * *

“As if! You know it’s just nonsense—"

The slamming of a door cuts Lan off. A crackling sound spills out of Maylu’s device, hurting her ears. _Did he drop his PET?_

Maylu strains her ears, and she can vaguely make out a verbal exchange between him and who she assumed to be Megaman, but their voices are too distant for her to be sure.

“Lan? What’s going on?”

She squeaks when the phone picks up a loud thud, followed by a pained groan. Her heartbeat picks up, and she wills it to slow down as she tries again to get ahold of Lan. The last thing she hears is Lan’s voice tapering off into a low moan before the distinct click of the call being ended.

“What just happened?” Maylu says aloud, dumbly staring at the device clutched tightly in her hand. Her rising heart rate has, thankfully, subsided, allowing a clear state of mind. She considers redialing, her fingers hovering over Lan’s contact in hesitance.

With a huff, she drops her PET to the bed, dragging her fingers down her face in an attempt to squash her growing anxiety.

 _It’s okay,_ she thinks. _Lan’s fine. Megaman is there—I think. He won’t do anything to hurt Lan._

Maylu nods to herself at the thought, plugging her PET into its station as she treks to her piano. What better way to keep her nerves at bay than a calming piano piece? She plops onto the stool, holding her hands together as she cracks her knuckles. Her hands descend to the piano keys and her mind slowly drifts away to the symphony enveloping her room.

* * *

It’s deep into the night when Roll notifies her of an incoming message. 

Maylu grouses from slumber, her sight bleary and blotted as she turns her attention to the glowing screen at her bedside table. “Can you read it to me, Roll?” she asks, her voice scratchy from sleep.

“Sure thing!” Roll chirps. She clears her voice and reads the message aloud.

> From: Lan
> 
> To: Maylu
> 
> Hey, sorry about earlier. I hope I didn’t worry you. I was…how should I put it, busy? With Mega. Anyway, sorry for messaging you so late.
> 
> …Okay bye!

Maylu snickers into her hand, amused at Lan’s panicked tone. She asks Roll to remind her to respond to the message the next morning, to which the navi exclaims with a loud “Sure!” Turning over to face the wall, she draws her comforter up.

“What was that all about?” Roll asks, her curiosity getting the better of her. “Megaman had this stupid grin on his face when he was delivering that message to me.”

Maylu laughs. “Hopefully nothing too bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> throwback to when i started this fic back in june 2017…it was gonna be short, nonsense pwp involving beast megaman and then i started thinking about the logistics behind that premise and it somehow spiraled into this behemoth. 
> 
> i apologize if any of the explanations seem off or don’t make sense; in my defense, mmbn as a whole didn’t offer much in coherent explanations either, so i just went with whatever i felt like. ~~is it obvious i gave up on megaman’s biology.~~
> 
> i’m gonna close this off by saying thanks for reading my self-indulgent trash, and sorry for any mistakes! see ya! [dives back into my dumpster]


End file.
